With the continuous development of network technology, activities such as web browsing, information searching, and payment transactions are no longer limited to laptop computers or desktop computers. Such activities may now be performed by logging onto wireless application protocol (WAP) webpages on mobile devices such as mobile phones or tablet devices.
However, traditional technologies of performing payment transactions using WAP webpages include at least the following shortcomings:
First, most traditional mobile device browsers are only able to access web pages. Therefore, conducting transactions using mobile device browsers must also be based on WAP webpages. In using WAP webpages, even with HTTPS secure web links, most mobile device browsers are unable to transmit accurate data to verify that the user who is using the device is in fact the user who is associated with the currently logged in account. Once a user's account information (e.g., login name and password) is stolen, payments made by logging into the stolen account on a mobile device other than the device of the user whose account was stolen will result in losses to that user.
Second, most traditional mobile device browsers make payments using WAP page prompts for the user's login name and password, which can lead to a cumbersome payment process for the user.